


《骤雪封毒》——皎若云间月（十二）

by dragonmountainyellowlittlehush



Category: girls - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmountainyellowlittlehush/pseuds/dragonmountainyellowlittlehush
Kudos: 4





	《骤雪封毒》——皎若云间月（十二）

“哥哥呢？”  
郑宅里，郑舀歌抓着布老虎转来转去，找不着他哥，跑过来问玄武。  
玄武在郑舀歌很小的时候就陪在他身边，两人关系很好，玄武既是他的朋友，又像疼他的姐姐，郑舀歌没事儿就喜欢找她。  
玄武老实回答：“我也不知道。”  
郑舀歌着急了：“不会是回青冈去了吧！”  
玄武说：“那倒不会，少爷若是要回江北，至少会与小少爷说一声。”  
郑舀歌更害怕了：“难道被坏人拐跑了？”  
玄武噎了一下，坚定道：“不会的，没人能拐得走少爷。”

一间客栈房间内。

“呜......”  
郑听雪轻轻颤抖着，嘴里溢出一丝呜咽。他的双手被绑在床头上，手腕勒得通红。沈湛将他脱得一丝不挂按在床上，连着他腰上的绷带也全部拆掉扔在地上，露出里面崩开的伤口，旧痂与新血混合在一起，从他光洁的皮肤上缓缓淌下。  
沈湛的手指按在他伤口上，指尖轻轻用力，将伤口上新翻出的血肉拨开一点，让里面的血流得更多。同时身下不留余地地操进郑听雪的身体里，每次都整根捅进去，撞出肉体拍击的声响。  
郑听雪握紧手指，手心都被自己掐红了。他的身体轻微痉挛，尤其在沈湛残忍地按他的伤口还要操进来的时候。腹部上的血痂都被冲了个干净，床单上晕出一片淡淡的红。  
沈湛的手上沾满了红。他抚摸着郑听雪的皮肤，抬起手慢慢舔掌心里尚且温热的血液，舔得嘴角边也沾了红色的渍。  
“小雪。”沈湛叫他的名字，“知道自己错在哪里了吗？”  
他不等郑听雪理他，就自顾自说起来，“第一，你答应了我乖乖待在家里，为什么要一个人偷偷跑出来呢？还跑得这么远，要不是我折回来找你，你是不是会跑不见？”  
沈湛俯身亲吻郑听雪的嘴唇，接了一个满是血腥气的吻。火热的呼吸扑过来，郑听雪闭上眼睛，听沈湛在他耳边继续说道：“第二，你让别人伤到了你。”  
“谁都不准伤害你，除了我，你明白吗？”沈湛用力干进他的深处，把他顶得喘息起来，“如果你让别人伤害了你，我会立刻杀了那个人，然后罚你，狠狠地罚你。”  
沈湛忽地笑起来。他掐紧郑听雪的腰，越撞越用力，到后面几乎发了疯似地干他，“谁都别想碰你，郑听雪！”  
郑听雪腹部的血口被他撞得又扯开了些，血从里面四散流出，甚至溅到他的胸口。郑听雪紧紧闭着眼睛，牙关紧咬。因为长时间失血，他的脸色已经呈现出一种接近病态的苍白。  
沈湛看他强忍的样子，双目中充斥着扭曲的兴奋和某种说不清道不明的绝望，他喘息愈重，苍白皮肤上泛起情潮般不正常的红色。他按住郑听雪的伤口，拇指一用力，没入了血肉之中。  
郑听雪豁然睁开眼睛，“呜”了一声，漆黑的眼珠湿漉漉的，眼中夹杂着痛意，眼神却茫然地看着沈湛。  
沈湛以手指捅进他的伤口，下身还在操弄，血一股一股地流出来，满室的铁锈味，盖过了情欲带来的一切感官体会。  
“痛不痛，小雪。”沈湛凶狠按进他的伤口，盯着他惨白的脸，“说话。”  
他半节指尖都没进血肉模糊的伤口里，郑听雪的身体剧烈地抽搐一下，终于开口：“沈湛。”  
他挣扎不得，纤长的睫毛一颤，终于有一滴眼泪溢出他的眼角，从他水雾弥漫的黑瞳里落出，滑过他泛红的眼眶，如鱼归海一般淹没进满床狼藉。  
“痛。”他闭眼不去看沈湛，说，“我痛。“

沈湛停下来。他终于抽出手指，上面沾满了郑听雪的血。接着他从郑听雪的身体里退出来，虽然他还硬着，却没再插进去了。  
“嗯。”沈湛低头看着郑听雪糟糕得一塌糊涂的身体，黑发垂落下来，遮住他的侧脸，“痛就对了。”

郑听雪转醒的时候，天已经亮了又黑。  
他被松了绑，伤口重新处理过，身上干干净净的，床单和被子也重新换过，昨晚的疯狂与堕落宛如一场噩梦消散，只有身体中似乎还残留着疼痛的余悸，明确宣告着一切既成的伤害。  
房里只点了一盏灯，沈湛不在。郑听雪便抓着挂床幔的架子，把自己一点点撑了起来。  
等他微微喘息着坐起身，沈湛推门进来了。  
他的手里端着一碗粥，还冒着热气。他见郑听雪醒了，便说：“太好了，正好赶上你醒来。”  
他端碗走过来，坐在床边，声音低缓温和，“热了几次，可能没那么好喝了。将就一下。”  
郑听雪说，“不想喝。”  
两人沉默半晌，沈湛将碗放到一边，低声说：“不想喝就不喝了。”  
他一手撑在床边，将两人的距离拉近一点，“没有胃口，是么？”  
沈湛靠近的时候，带来一股熟悉的气息。郑听雪有些晕眩地闭了闭眼，腹部本能地颤抖了一下。他不想说话，便只是“嗯”了一声。  
沈湛抬起手，轻轻摩挲他的发丝。他摸了很久，细致地按揉郑听雪的额角和耳朵，动作温柔无比，郑听雪紧绷的身体便在这种无声安抚中一点一点放松下来。  
两人在安谧昏黄的房间内面对面相坐，灯光将他们的身影投在墙上，像一对交颈密语的天鹅在粼粼火光中互诉爱意。  
沈湛用肢体耐心哄着他，过了很久才问，“我给你的伤口换了药，感觉好些了吗？”  
郑听雪低低答一声，“好些。”  
“别对我一脸厌恶的样子。”沈湛低垂着眼眸，一天过去，他又换下疯疯癫癫的模样，披上良善的外皮，好好地与郑听雪说话，“我和你说过很多次了，你一惹我不高兴，我就没法控制自己，你明知我是个疯子。”  
郑听雪说：“我没有厌恶你。”  
“你有，你有的。你不喜欢和我说话，也不再看我了。”沈湛固执地否认他，“你不听我的话，眼里也没有我这个人了。我知道你讨厌我，小雪，可我有什么办法呢？我绑不住你，又舍不得杀了你。”  
“我该拿你怎么办？”沈湛呆呆抚摸着郑听雪的脸颊，问出这个没有人会回答的问题。  
郑听雪也不再反驳他，只是长久地、静默地坐在床上。

在烛火将息之时，沈湛忽然想起什么似的，开口：“我出门一趟。”  
郑听雪抬起头，“做什么。”  
沈湛温柔笑起来，“有些事还要解决。”  
郑听雪不动声色扣住沈湛的手，“该解决的都解决了。“  
沈湛微微眯起眼，眼中好像又浮现起一点捉不着踪影的疯，“小雪如果说的是那些聂家人，自然是都解决了。可我这边还有剩下的呢。”  
他在郑听雪耳边细细解释，“你为了见你爹和你弟弟，让你的手下把我在河西的分铺搅得一团乱，差点就把我骗了过去。你大费周章一回，我却不是你的目标，只是你急着支走的一个绊脚石。小雪，你说，你多狠心。”  
“沈湛，你不高兴，罚我一个人就行了。”郑听雪的声音里掺进点不安，“不关别人的事。”  
沈湛笑了笑，那个笑很淡，像黑色的水墨勾线转瞬间消融在摇曳欲灭的点点灯火里。他低头吻了吻郑听雪，把人抱进怀里，“小雪，你终于也会害怕了吗？我喜欢你害怕，这样会让你看起来更好接近，也更可爱......可你的害怕却不是为了我。”  
他说话的声音渐渐变得冷，“除了我，你还有这么多爱的人。可我只爱你一个，怎么办呢？”  
郑听雪被他抱在怀里，腹部不知为何又开始抽痛起来。那是一种神经性的、短时间内被暴力按进骨髓的自发身体反应。沈湛一靠近他，这种反应就要无视大脑窜出苗头，强行唤起制造疼痛的记忆片段。  
郑听雪抬手捂住覆盖纱布的伤口，让手心下微微战栗的皮肤镇静下来，“你把我带回江北。”  
沈湛又慢慢笑起来，“我把你带回江北，以后你还会再来江南吗？”  
“不来了。”郑听雪说，“再也不来了。”  
沈湛抚摸他冰凉的脸颊，静默很久，才说：“好，那我原谅他们。”  
他的声音终于回过一点温度，“这次我让他们活着。因为你愿意和我走，小雪。”他捧起郑听雪的脸，宝石般摄人魂魄的琉璃色眼珠望着他，温情脉脉地对他说，“没有下次了。”


End file.
